


Respect and Support

by bat_boye



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (I can't believe that's an actual tag-), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Asexual Virgil | Anxiety Sanders, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Virgil kinda maybe likes Logan but that's just my analogical ass speaking, fuck buddy, roman is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bat_boye/pseuds/bat_boye
Summary: Virgil and Roman have been together for a long time, now. Their dynamic is perfect. Almost.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Respect and Support

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Unsympathetic Roman, cheating attempted, self doubt, comparing self to others, self hatred.  
> I'm not sure if this warrants a TW, but sex is mentioned and lightly described in the beginning. Nothing too bad, don't worry. This isn't smut.  
> (If I missed any, please let me know.)

He could hear them. He could hear the moans, the pants, the almost-yells. All of it. Why is he so upset? He’s the one who agreed to this. When they got together, Virgil  _ knew _ he wasn’t going to be able to fulfill the sexual aspect of their relationship due to his asexuality and sex-indiffernce. 

Indifferent. That’s what made him so upset. He was okay with the idea of sex, he just… didn’t want to. He had his reasons, but he knew that people generally liked sex. He knew it’d be upsetting for Roman to find out that his boyfriend isn’t interested in sex. So, Virgil agreed to let Roman have a fuck-buddy. Y’know, so that Virgil himself didn’t feel obligated to do something he wasn’t comfortable with. 

It was a good idea! It worked. It helped them keep a steady and healthy relationship, while also fulfilling Roman’s need for sex. It was almost perfect.

Almost. 

If only it had stayed that way. If only Virgil didn’t get so fucking jealous when Logan started coming by multiple times a week. If only he hadn’t heard them talking… Fuck, he just wished that he could go back and make himself come home later. Maybe then, he wouldn’t have heard his boyfriend confess love for someone else. 

The worst part is that Virgil gets it. He understands why Roman loves him. I mean, who wouldn’t? He’s so smart and well-put-together. He’s got a plan for everything. He’s not just smart, either. He’s so beautiful and strong. All the things that Virgil isn’t. 

Logan is cool and calm. Virgil is weird and panicky. Which one would you want? The one who’ll help you understand the most complicated things in a simple manner, or the one who freaks out almost every day for no reason, and can’t even do simple algebra to save his life? You’d probably choose Logan. That’s the sensible choice. 

Virgil hated being jealous. Logan hadn’t even said yes to Roman’s advances, instead he defended Virgil and refused to advance their relationship past sexual excursions. Virgil really appreciated that of Logan. At least someone respects him, right? 

“Virge?” Roman calls, running a towel over his sweaty neck. Oh. They must be done. Virgil looks over at him and smiles, “Yeah?” 

“I’ve been talking to you for like 5 minutes now. You good?” Virgil vaguely listens to Roman, nodding weakly in response. His eyes are currently fixated on Logan. He should really hate him. Shouldn’t he? He’s his “competition,” so to speak. But… he can’t blame Logan for Roman’s mistakes. He still hasn’t brought it up to Roman, and he really should. But, as someone with anxiety, Virgil is very against that idea. He’d rather let it slide, hope it never happens again, and move on. 

Well, it had been a week since the incident and Roman still hasn’t completely given up on trying to woo Logan. Not that Logan was aware of that. As smart as he is, the man is really oblivious. Even more so than Virgil, who, on his and Roman’s fifth date, asked if they were actually going out or if they were just friends.

“Babe!” Roman spoke up again, louder than usual. Which is pretty loud. Virgil hums in acknowledgement, “Have you heard a word of what I said?” Roman continues, a little salty. 

“Sorry, no. I was thinking.” Virgil says simply, turning his attention back to Roman. “What is it, Ro?” Roman smiled, starting his story over again. Another story about that guy he works with. Apparently his name is Remy and they don’t get along at all. Virgil was trying his best to focus on the story, when out of nowhere he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

He looked up to see who, or what, had touched him, and to his surprise it was Logan. “Greetings. May I speak with you for a moment?” Roman went beet red, trying to signal to Logan not to do whatever he was going to do, but Virgil nodded. “Yeah, sure”  
Logan hummed, looking over to Roman, then back to Virgil, “In private?” Virgil caught on and stood up from his seat on the couch, following Logan outside and sitting with him on the steps. “I assume that you are aware of Roman’s feelings for me, correct?” And if that didn’t intrigue Virgil… “Yeah. I do. How’d you know I know?”

Logan takes a moment to gather his thoughts before thinking, “Well, you arrived home earlier than expected that night. That, along with the fact that you have been quite distant towards Roman lately has driven me to the conclusion that you are aware of his advance towards me.”

Damn. Called out. “Okay, wow. Yeah. But… I also know that you turned him down. So, thanks. I guess.” Logan nodded at that, “Yes, but I would also like to inform you that he’s been continuing his advances. It has made me uncomfortable to the point that I felt the need to let you know, seeing as you are his romantic partner.” Virgil frowned at that. Continuing? The most he knew of was lighthearted flirting. Which, yeah, it stung, but it’s a whole lot different than…

“What do you mean?” Virgil needs clarification. He just… he needs it. Logan pulls out his phone and shows Virgil a few texts. All of them include Roman pleading Logan to go out with him. Virgil finds himself near tears, but then he reads Logan’s responses and he can’t help but crack a small smile. In all of Logan’s responses, he’s defending Virgil. Not just defending Virgil, but putting down Roman for even thinking about cheating.   
“He told me when I came over here today that he was just drunk last night, and while I had my suspicions, I decided to believe him. But later on, after we had finished, he asked me out once more.” Logan explains.

“Because of this, I have decided to end my relationship with Roman, and I suggest that you do the same. He clearly has no respect for you, or anything you’ve done for him. He simply does not deserve you.”

Roman doesn’t deserve him? No, Logan’s wrong. It’s the other way around. “No, it’s fine. I’m just not good enough for him, I’ll get better. It’ll be fine.” 

Logan quirks an eyebrow at Virgil, “Are you joking, Virgil? Because it is so very obvious how Roman mistreats you. You do nothing but try your best to please him and all he does is soak up the attention like a narcissistic sponge. I apologize for what I’m about to say but: Fuck him. Not literally, I quite regret my doing so. He needs to learn how to treat people before he involves himself in long-term or short-term romantic relationships. Especially with someone as patient and caring as you are. Now, I apologize, as I sort of “went off,” but you needed to hear that.” And if Virgil wasn’t already close to tears, now he was. 

Virgil handed Logan his phone back and wiped a few tears off of his face with his jacket sleeve. Logan handed him a small packet of tissues-to-go from his pocket. “Thn’ks,” Virgil mumbles as he wipes his eyes and nose with a tissue. “No problem. I should get going. You have my number. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to call me or text me. I might not answer right away, but I  _ will _ get back to you.”

Logan stood up from his spot on the steps and pat Virgil’s back, “Good luck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I think this is the shortest time I've ever taken to write a fic over 1k words. It took me about 45 minutes to write it out, and 10 minutes to edit it. Sometimes, when the fingers start, they don't stop I guess!
> 
> Kudos are loved, comments are adored! Both are majorly appreciated as they encourage me to continue writing. <3


End file.
